


Beyond All Expectations

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always expectations when it comes to sex; high or low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond All Expectations

There are always expectations when it comes to sex; high or low. John, at that moment, didn't have any. Not because of his lover; nope not all. If their first time failed spectacularly, it would be all John's fault and not Derek's. The older man had never been with anyone but Claudia. Hell, there was a time the Sheriff thought she would be his one and only. Then she died and a part of him died with her. It wasn't until Derek that John finally started to love again.

But now, he was nervous. He had been going out with the werewolf for six months and John was ready for something more than holding hands (or so he thought). Sure, he did his research and really there was something things that your teenage son should never walk in on. And while Stiles had been scarred for life, John had learned a lot about the wonderful world of gay sex. That, however, didn't mean that he would be any good at it. 

In fact, right now as he laid on his bed with his very naked, beautiful lover, John never felt so old. With Stiles sleeping over Scott's house, they had finally had some time alone together. There had been a little bit of making out and whole lot of stripping before they ended up in John's bedroom. Now that they were there, the Sheriff self-consciously hiding his body with a cover as he glanced at his boyfriend's perfect body. Compared to Derek he felt uncomfortable, shy, and jiggly. 

The werewolf, however, wasn't totally oblivious to John's sudden one eighty. One minute they were kissing and the next, they weren't. Instead of making love, the Sheriff was on the other side of the bed covered in blankets. Sighing, Derek looked at John and said, “come here.”

He hesitated at first but after awhile the older man scooted over to his boyfriend. As Derek wrapped his arms around John. Tenderly pulling the Sheriff towards him, the werewolf whispered, “I love you! To me you are beautiful and you could never, ever disappoint me.”

It took awhile but after some cuddling and a few sweet words before the covers were finally dropped. What went on between the two lovers wasn't earth shattering or awful; it wasn't like anything the romance novels described but for them, it was perfect. For the first time since Claudia's death John felt sexy. As for Derek; well, finally making love to his boyfriend had met all of his expectations.


End file.
